ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1373 (21st November 1996)
Plot David books a one-way ticket to Milan. Joe runs out from the flat in an erratic and mysterious state as David is leaving to visit Roy. Joe wants him and David to lock themselves indoors, believing the local builders are out to get him. David, trying to smooth the situation but make a hasty departure, tells Joe he’ll be back soon with supplies for them. Ricky goes to visit Pat to find her in an emotional state as she prepares to break the news to the guests that the wedding is off. David persuades Roy to forgive Pat for sleeping with Frank, and reluctantly he agrees, and the-to-be married couple make amends and assemble for their day. An impulsive atmosphere echoes from Ian’s as David visits, telling him he’s leaving the Square. Ian believes he’s going to live with Cindy, whom David tells him otherwise. Joe’s paranoia is gradually rising by the second as he fills multiple buckets, pans and glasses full of water and spreads them around the kitchen and then later believes the builders have poisoned the water when he gets an irritating rash on his arm. Upon David’s return to the house, Joe doesn’t want him to leave him again. However, David tells him he’s got all the supplies but must go out to get water and David merely departs trying to escape the situation of revealing to Joe his true plans, telling Joe he’ll only be five minutes in which Joe sets a timer too. Ricky believes that Bianca’s dress for the wedding is too short. David visits and says his goodbyes to his daughter, leaving her in an emotional state. With no sign of David, Joe prepares to take action and find his father, believing something’s happened to him. He leaves the flat and is greeted by crowds of people staring at him as he strolls down the market with an eerie connection coming from him. Lorraine is furious, but most of all worried when David tells her he’s leaving and leaving Joe. He believes he is incapable of giving Joe what he really needs; telling Lorraine Joe’s behaviour is getting worse and worse, and if he doesn’t leave now it may be too late, and he hopes this may lead to a reconciliation between Lorraine and Joe. At the registry office, with no sign of David and the arrival of Ricky and Bianca, Roy and Pat go ahead with the ceremony and tie the knot. David returns back home many hours later than he had promised Joe to find an empty flat. He begins to write a letter saying his goodbyes as the front door goes and Joe runs up the stairs. He believes David’s leaving is a joke, and later that Lorraine has manipulated him. He struggles to come to terms with the situation and begins crying and shouting hysterically. Bianca tells Pat that David’s leaving after the ceremony. David manages to escape the flat and enter his car. He begins to hurtle out of the Square with a neurotic Joe chasing him from behind pleading from him to stay in the rain, and David manages to elevate Pat from the headlights as he leaves Walford with tears scrolling from his face. Cast Regular cast *David - Michael French *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Joe - Paul Nicholls *Lorraine - Jacqueline Leonard *Ricky - Sid Owen *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast *Superintendent - Susan Derrick Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room, kitchen, hallway and Joe's bedroom *Deals on Wheels *29 Albert Square - Porch *41 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *43A Albert Square - Living room and bedroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Walford Registry Office - Ceremony room *Barry's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of David Wicks until 1st January 2012. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: It's a big day for Pat and for David. Joe's vision of the future is shattered as David makes some decisions that will have far-reaching effects. Meanwhile, Bianca is sworn to secrecy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,220,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1996 episodes